


Discussions on a topic

by TiffanyF



Category: Star Wars: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is confused by something Master Yoda told him and asks Qui-Gon about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discussions on a topic

In the two years since Qui-Gon Jinn had taken Obi-Wan as his padawan he'd learned a number of things about the boy. One was that he was fierce in his desire to be a knight. Another was that he loved gymnastics. He was loyal and friendly and seemed to get on well with everyone. And he would think before he asked questions about things he didn't fully understand. Sometimes even taking a year to finally ask the question that seemed to be bothering him the most.

"Master?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon looked up from the data pad he was studying with details of their next mission.

"There's something I've been thinking about, something Master Yoda told me before we met, and it seems like it's an incomplete statement."

"What did he tell you?"

Obi-Wan sat up and crossed his legs so he was facing his Master. "To defeat an enemy, you do not have to kill. Defeat the rage that burns in him, and he is your enemy no longer. Rage the true enemy is."

Qui-Gon smiled. It was a quote he too had heard when he was young. He suspected it was one of Master Yoda's favorites. It was also the quote that led to Qui-Gon becoming one of the better diplomats in the Jedi Order. "You understand the basis I trust."

"Yes, Master. Rage is a path to the dark side, it leads to death and oblivion," Obi-Wan replied. "But are there not other dark emotions that we need to defeat within our enemies aside from rage?"

"That's a very good question, Obi-Wan. What other emotions would you consider worthy of being listed?" Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment. "Hate is the obvious answer, Master. Though, without hate, can one have rage?" he mused aloud. "Those who hate are closer to the dark side, so they will feel rage more easily and with less provocation."

"They will, as you have seen, padawan," Qui-Gon replied. "What do you think about deception?"

"That is more of a gray area," Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi use deception at times when we are out on missions, so the motive behind the deception must be taken into consideration. Why does the person wish to deceive another. Even when a Jedi uses this technique, caution must be employed."

"I asked what you thought, Obi-Wan, not what your ethics text book thought."

"Sorry, Master, but I do agree with the text," Obi-Wan said, ducking his head a little. "Greed is another emotion that I would list. For greed, desiring money or another's belongings, would definitely be a dark emotion."

"This is where I do not point out how corrupt the Senate is," Qui-Gon said with a small smile. "You are right, Obi-Wan. Greed and desire for material goods is something that almost all sentient beings feel at one point or another in their lives. The question to ponder is, when does it go to far?"

"When one is willing to harm another for gain, Master," Obi-Wan replied. "I do not believe, for the non-Jedi, that the desire to obtain goods and services legally would be considered dark. It is just part of life in the universe."

Qui-Gon nodded. "There are times, padawan, when you will see things happening and know that there is nothing you can do to stop it," he said. "We have yet to travel through Hutt space, but when we do, you will find things there that you will find horrible. But because of the balance of the universe, the way the Senate deals with the Hutt, there is nothing we, as an order, can do. I know you understand this on an intellectual level, but it will be very different when you witness it first hand."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan fell silent, thinking again. "Master, what of love?" he finally asked.

"One of those emotions that can lead to the downfall of man far faster than any other," Qui-Gon replied with a smile. "You must find your own opinion on love, Obi-Wan. But never attempt to kill it. Without love, it is impossible for any being in the universe to grow and become strong. Yes, even the Jedi, though we express love differently than most."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I know, Master," he said. "But I would imagine that when love turns dark, it is also one of the most powerful forces for the dark side that could exist in the universe."

"You are quite right, Obi-Wan. I hope that you never have to battle against one who is under the influence of such a dark love," Qui-Gon said. "They have nothing left to lose, and are the most dangerous opponent you shall ever face."

"Yes, Master. Master, have you ever battled against such a foe?"

"I have, Obi-Wan, and while I bested him, I also lost. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I think so, Master."

Qui-Gon smiled fondly at his padawan. The boy was sensitive and quick, two traits that would serve him well in the future. "What lessons do you have left, Obi-Wan?"

"None that cannot wait until tomorrow," Obi-Wan replied. "I think I'll turn in, Master, unless you need me for something."

"That's fine. Sleep well, Obi-Wan."

"You as well, Master."

Qui-Gon watched the boy gather up his data pads and vanish into his sleeping quarters. There was a lot more for Obi-Wan to learn about battling emotions within an opponent, but he had the time. Missions would teach him far more than Qui-Gon and the instructors at the Temple would ever be able to. He sighed softly. At least their next mission was a simple one. It would also give the boy a chance to finish up his lessons before he had to return to classes.


End file.
